Chloe & The Brothers 3: Art Imitating Life
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Supernatural Diaries. Chloe has finally been convinced to guest star in "Paranormal" along with an eager Lois Lane, but will this be a much needed step forwards concerning Chloe's relationship with Sam and Dean...or a million steps backwards?


Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Sequel to "Paranormal" and "Supernatural Diaries".

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What the _fuck _is happening to us?" Dean whispered, eyelids lowering as he cupped her neck, trailing entranced kisses up her jawline.

Chloe's breath was shaky as her eyes fluttered close, a sound she'd feel _very_ horrified about escaping her lips when Sam, behind her, bit down on her shoulder while reaching around her from behind and tearing the front of her shirt.

"We-incubus-must _stop_." Sam groaned into her skin, hands moving up the skin of her stomach exposed by her torn shirt.

His hands were hard, sending electric shocks through her body as he moved to cup her breasts the same time Dean reached down and finished ripping her shirt off, baring her black bra and pale skin.

Dean's lips met hers with dirty seductiveness, nipping, sucking, claiming her mouth until all her head was-was a meaningless buzz.

She whimpered when he pulled away, her eyes still closed, and he chuckled in approval before kissing her chin, trailing down the front of her chest before going further downward, kneeling in front of her and teasing her belly button with his tongue.

Suddenly the door opened, and Lois and John bursted into the room.

Chloe wanted to be able to say that she'd been jerked out of the trance at this, but she hadn't, biting down on her bottom lip to try and choke the little noise urging Sam and Dean on.

"Maybe we should just let this play itself out." Lois turned to John.

He eyed her in silence before shaking his head and turning to the others, raising a modified gun.

"Or not." Lois mumbled, leaning against the doorframe as John shot the three of them with the darts filled with antidote.

The trio hissed, digging at the darts, and then they stopped, eyes widening as they looked at each other now that they weren't under the effects of the incubus pheromone.

Shrieking, Chloe pushed away from them. "Let go you perverts!"

"Says the woman who was pushing my head _lower_ two seconds ago!" Dean grumbled as he stood.

Sam didn't bother trying to stand, his erection too obvious and too painful.

Chloe tried to cover herself with her hands before hurrying out of the room.

Lois sighed and hurried after her.

John watched the girls go before turning to the boys, eyebrow raised. "Just when I think you two are _adults_, I have to come and save your asses."

Dean's jaw clenched.

"Maybe we didn't _want_ you to save us." Sam growled, getting up and storming out of the room despite his...predicament. "_Chloe_!"

Dean shared a quiet look with his father before he shook his head and stormed out after his brother.

John looked after them, a flash of emotion crossing his face, before he sighed and looked down.

"CUT!" The order was called. "That was _perfect!"_ The man sitting on the large director's chair grinned. "Take five and then we'll start on the bar scene."

From where she'd slipped into a housecoat, and was drinking a sip of water, Chloe shook her head.

She should have _known_ not to give in and guest star in a Paranormal episode.

But somehow she'd let Sam, Dean, and Lois convince her that this could only be a fun, educational experience.

It hadn't been fun at all.

She was in an all-out war with the writers, refusing to do half of the crap that they'd wanted her to do, and refusing to spout the wrong information about the monsters they came up against in the Monster Casino, and she hadn't seen _why_ that scene between her and the brothers was even _necessary_ for the plot!

Seriously!

Of _course_, she was playing Chloe a character who'd had a relationship with both brothers separately, one with Sam while he was in Stanford before she dropped out to hunt after Lois' sister was killed, and then she'd met Dean on a hunt and had a long affaire with him as well. And then, now on this episode, she met up with them both and found out for the first time that they'd been brothers.

And the brothers realized that they'd both slept with her.

A lot.

To say there was a lot of sexual tension (and normal tension) in this episode was an understatement.

So, in a sense, she could see the writers wanting to exploit that tension considering that there was an Incubus amongst the monsters and the knew that sensuality was a big attraction for viewers.

Still.

She'd had her _shirt torn off of her_!

She took a longer gulp of water.

"Hey." Dean grinned, leaning up against the wall in front of her, a lecherous expression on his face. "So...that shoot...remind you of anything?"

She turned her back on him and began walking away, cheeks burning red.

Of course, it didn't help that she'd _really_ had a threesome with the two scrumptious Winchester brothers. It'd been after they'd worked their first case together. They'd been injured, and had all collapsed injured on the same bed, and afterwards, well, they'd had dinner and there'd been a lot of wine and...things had progressed from there.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, remembering the taste of Sam's flesh on her tongue, and the feel of Dean's hands on her body.

Oh _god_.

She covered her hand with her face, wondering if she had time to rush to her trailer and...deal...with the frustration filming that scene over and over again had left her with.

"Bright Eyes!"

Freezing, Chloe tore her hand from her face and turned towards the voice, unable to believe it. "_Jimmy_?"

Her ex, and colleague, grinned as he came towards her, camera in hand. "How's the Daily Planet's own movie star?"

"You _dork_!" She laughed, hugging him tightly as he reached her. "What are you doing here?"

"Part of your contract was that we got to do an interview with you." A new voice announced.

Chloe turned from Jimmy and her face lit up. "_Clark_!" She rushed to the tall, muscular man with the thick black glasses and threw herself at him. "I've missed you _so much_!"

Clark held her tighter, her feet not even touching the ground. "I've missed you too, Chlo."

Chloe closed her eyes and grinned, so happy, hugging him tightly to her.

Clark Kent was her best friend, the one man she knew would always be there for her.

She'd missed him when she'd left her desk job to travel around the States searching for cases to write in her Chloe & The Dead People articles.

So deep in her thoughts, in his embrace, she didn't notice Sam and Dean freezing when they saw her with Clark, or the dark expressions that crossed their faces.

But the producers and writers saw this, exchanging evil smiles.

"So, where's Lois?" Jimmy asked. "Cat was so _jealous_ before, when she found out about the Supernatural Diaries, and now that Lois is guest starring in Paranormal as well, well, Cat's claws are _way sharpened_."

Chloe turned and smiled at the way the man joked about his wife.

"Is it true she's seeing John Winchester?" Jimmy asked, nosy behavior betraying the fact that he'd married the Daily Planet's gossip columnist.

"Why don't you get Cat to ask me that herself?" Lois wanted to know, coming up from behind Jimmy and hugging him before going to hug Clark as well. "You two are getting _fat_."

Chloe rolled her eyes since _neither_ were even close to it.

"So what's up?" Lois asked, looking between the boys. "What are you two doing here?"

"Interview." Clark responded.

"Did I hear the words interview?" Dean announced, butting his way into the conversation with his winning smile.

"You must be friends of Chloe and Lois." Sam was by his side, smiling at Clark. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Clark nodded, shaking his head. "Nice to meet you two, Chloe's told me a lot about you."

"That's curious since she hasn't mention _you_ at all." Dean replied.

Chloe elbowed him, _hard_, still smiling at Clark. "Why don't we go somewhere private to have the interview? Like my trailer?"

Clark grinned and nodded, following her.

Jimmy hurried after them.

Sam and Dean watched them, eyes narrowed.

Lois rolled her eyes and slapped them both up the back of their heads. "_Idiots_."

And with that she sauntered away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They were filming again.

John Wesson-Smith sat down where his sons were at the bar, nursing cold drinks and eyeing Chloe, who was laughing with Lois on the dance floor. He sighed, eyeing his boys, and not exactly sure what to say to them. He'd taught them how to defend themselves, how to kill the bad guys, but this hadn't been a lesson he'd been prepared to give them.

"Lois tells me Chloe's seeing someone." John informed them gruffly after ordering his own drink.

"I know." Dean sneered into his drink. "Probably some pathetic kid who doesn't know what a poltergeist _really _is."

"He might be a hunter." Sam murmured sullenly. "I don't see her being with someone who doesn't know a thing about the supernatural."

"If he _does_ know then why the hell would he let her hunt with just her cousin?" Dean snapped. "If she was _mine_..."

He let it hang at that.

A muscle in Sam's cheek jumped and he threw his head back, finishing the drink in one gulp.

There was still obvious tension between the brothers.

Both had had her, both lost her, and both obviously hadn't been able to let go of her completely, still seeing her as _theirs_.

John drunk.

He wasn't prepared for this.

"While we're working together on this case you two will behave." He ordered in his gruff way. "We're all adults, and what you two had with her happened a _long_ time ago. Let go."

"Like you let go of _mom_?" Sam snapped, before looking down, sighing. "Sorry."

John looked at his youngest and sighed.

Dean just continued to drink.

John put his drink down. "We Wesson-Smiths _might_ have a little bit of obsessive tendencies when it comes to the special women in our lives."

Dean snorted in dark amusement. "You can say _that_ again."

Chloe's gaze went to Clark, who was offscreen, and she grinned brightly.

The audience didn't realize that this was the reason why the brother's faces darkened at the same time as they gazed at her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Why don't I ask Clark to do it?" Chloe asked, tilting her head to the right.

Calvin-she didn't remember what exactly he did on the show-put on an impossibly innocent expression on his face. "Do you think he would? That wouldn't be a bother to him?"

When she'd been walking to the snack table, she'd overheard the conversation.

Apparently the writers had changed the end of the episode on a moment's notice, and it now involved Chloe's off-screen, unnamed boyfriend appearing to take her at the end of the hunt towards another that he needed her help in. And now, because things were so last minute, they didn't have time to cast anyone.

So Chloe had butted into the conversation and offered her suggestion.

Clark-who'd been allowed to stay behind and watch the filming (after being sworn not to reveal what the episode was about), was very handsome...and due to years of hiding his powers he'd become a helluvan actor.

He could do this.

"Great!" Lila grinned. "Take him to the changing room! Things are ready for him!"

Chloe blinked.

Ready for him?

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious as to the reason things had been changed in the script at last moment, but she let it slide as she went to find Clark and let him know that he'd just become an actor.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois screamed as she was thrown over the side of the railing, but the fall was short-lived as John Wesson-Smith rushed out and caught her before she hit the ground.

The brunette, arms around his neck, smiled up at him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." He grinned at her before letting her down to her feet. "Where's the boys and Chloe?"

"Over there." Lois pointed to a closed door.

Suddenly, the mummy who'd thrown her over the railing jumped down in front of them.

John pulled his shotgun out from its strap and pumped it. "Go! I can handle this."

Lois looked between them before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his whiskered mouth. "Come find me later." She flirted before rushing off, leaving John with the mummy.

But she didn't make it far, a vampire barreling into her before she could even reach the door.

On the other side of the door, the trio weren't having that much luck either.

Dean hung from the ceiling from a sticky web, and the more he tried to move, the more entangled he got.

Sam was forced against the wall by invisible means, the demon with the yellow eyes, the one who'd killed their mother, holding him there with just a look.

"I want you to feel the pain your father felt." Azazel sneered, gazing towards the large hour glass in the middle of the room, in which Chloe was trapped. "The pain of seeing the woman you love, your _soulmate_, being killed right before your eyes and your not being able to do anything!"

"Let me out of here!" Chloe's scream were almost muted as she pounded her fists against the glass, sand pouring down onto her from above.

She couldn't hear what was being said, and they could barely hear her.

"Let go of her!" Dean ordered, fighting harder and harder, yet tangling himself more and more. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

"Please!" Agony was obvious on Sam's face as he was still immobile against the wall. "I'll do anything! But please! Don't hurt her! _Please_!"

The sand was getting higher and higher, reaching Chloe's waist.

Desperation shone through her eyes as she continued to scream and pound the glass.

"It's a thing of beauty." Azazel commented curiously, eyes on her. "Watching the life draining out of a person. I can see the breath of life escape their lips to join the heavens." He smirked. "Soon, now."

The sand was by her breasts.

"_Chloe_." Dean whispered in horror as the sand crawled up to her neck.

"_No_..." Sam's eyes were widening in tears.

Chloe stopped struggling, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked between them just as the sand covered her completely.

"_NO!_" Sam screamed, trying to fight, but unable to.

Dean watched, frozen in horror.

Suddenly a gunshot rung out into the room, and the glass broke, sand pouring out, along with Chloe.

Every head turned to the newcomer in the room, a stranger in shredded jeans and a black leather jacket, aiming a shotgun at Azazel before firing.

The lens filmed in slow motion, focusing on the see-through bullets as they sped out, piercing the host's body.

"Bullets don't affect _me_." Azazel sneered, and then, he froze, yelling in pain as his injury began to steam.

"These bullets do." The newcomer shouldered his shotgun with a sneer. "Considering they inject _holy water _into your host."

Azazel snarled before his host threw his head back, screaming as the demon escaped the body in a horrendous black cloud, before disappearing into the ceiling.

The host collapsed, unconscious.

The power over the Wesson-Smiths evaporated, and they collapsed to the ground.

The newcomer ignored them, hurrying to Chloe, who was coughing on the floor. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and then smiled, unknowingly echoing her cousin's question. "What took you so long?"

"I'm a busy guy you know." He huffed before chuckling and kissing her.

Chloe clasped at him and kissed him hard.

As they finally stood, the emotion was raw and harsh on Sam and Dean's faces as they gazed at them.

Off-screen, one of the writers turned to the other and whispered: "_I knew it'd be this good."_

The other nodded his agreement.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They had to film the last segment before wrapping up the episode, and as Chloe snacked on a chocolate she had to admit that she'd actually enjoyed herself-despite the inaccuracies. She was-almost-sorry to see the day end.

Come on.

Deep down inside she was a woman like any other, and today she'd gotten to make out with Sam, Dean, _and_ Clark...the three handsomest guys she knew!

It was _bound_ to make it a great day in her books!

Chuckling, she looked up when she heard someone approaching, not surprised to see Sam and Dean.

What _did_ surprise her, however, was their expressions.

Gone was the joking, flirty gazes.

They were serious.

And they meant business.

It made her a little wary.

"So, who's he?" Dean asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Why haven't you mentioned your little friend with benefits before?"

"Friend with-?" She blinked, shocked at the topic. "He's not my friend with benefits!"

A muscle jumped in Sam's cheek. "So you're with him."

"_No_." Chloe looked between them, unable to believe that she was having this conversation with them. "He's a very good friend. That's _it_."

"_Bullshit_." Dean snapped. "There's _no way_ that you can kiss someone who's 'just a friend' like that!"

"It's called _acting_." Chloe snapped back. "I kissed _you two_ earlier on and we're just friends too!"

"We're not friends and you know it." Sam whispered, and it was the fact that he said this with no anger that made Chloe flinch, unable to snap back at him.

She looked away.

"Why is it so goddamned impossible for you to admit that you _like_ us?" Dean wanted to know, frustrated. "That you _want_ us?"

"Because it's not normal! Okay!" She finally snapped, admitting to the attraction everyone had known she'd had. "I-my life is _different_ in every way possible and I-I just wanted _one_ normal thing! I wanted to nice, normal guy-not two sibling actors! Okay? Not only are there _two_ of you instead of just one-but you're brothers!"

"It doesn't bother us." Sam took in a deep breath.

"Now I call _your_ bullshit." She growled. "Don't forget 'Lovers Lane'. This whole-_thing_-we have going between us is messing up with your chemistry together, both on and off screen. Three people in a relationship is unnatural and it _won't work_, okay? So for the good of _everyone_ involved, we need to cut this in the nub and move forwards with our respective lives."

She began to storm off.

"When are you going to stop running away, Chloe?" Sam asked from behind her.

She flinched.

"Give us a call when you've stopped feeding yourself bullshit lies." Dean added.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly before opening them and turning the corner.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You know, if I didn't know that you're _not_ a husband-stealing whore, you and I would be having a serious falling out right about now." Lana Kent answered the phone, amusement in her voice.

Chloe sighed, leaning against her trailer, looking up at the sky.

Lois and John were filming a scene where...well...they were getting _close_...and Sam and Dean (on their way to their father's room to ask him for advice) walked in on them. Since Chloe wasn't in the scene she had some time to herself.

And so she'd called the only other person she could think of to talk to (since Clark was busy talking to Perry on his phone).

"_Lana_."

There was a pause. "Oh _honey_. If you like them enough to try and use _Clark_ as a buffer, why are you still holding back?"

Chloe banged her head back softly against the trailer. "You know why."

"Don't come with that 'it's not normal' crap." Lana admonished. "You were once in love with _an alien_. Call me crazy, but somehow two _humans_ seem like a step towards 'normal'."

Chloe laughed, shocked by that comment. "You can't counsel me on normal, Lana. You _married_ that alien."

"And it was the best decision I ever made." Lana sighed happily. "You _do_ know he called me to tell me what you were asking him to do, right? That he asked for _my permission_. He's so utterly _cute_."

Chloe smiled. "I hate you."

"I know you do." Lana giggled. "Oh, and we're having a dinner party next week for Clark's birthday. Why don't you and Lois invite your Winchesters?"

"I don't know..." Chloe sighed, smile gone. "I think I've just had a serious falling out with them."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Lana sighed. "But you still have enough time between now and next week to make the peace."

"Maybe I don't want to." Chloe closed her eyes.

"Chloe Sullivan, stop being such a _coward_." Lana scolded.

Chloe bit her bottom lip.

Everyone was calling her out today.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm not _ready_, Lana."

"Honey," Lana whispered. "When are you going to admit the _real_ reason you won't give them a chance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh _please_!" Lana snapped. "Chloe! I knew about it! Okay? So did Lois! The others didn't because they're blind but _we_ did!"

Chloe gulped. "I don't-."

"Ollie and Bruce? The Jolly Green and Bat Boy?" Lana tried. "Honey. _We knew_."

Chloe felt horror and shame fill her. "You-_you knew_? You and Lois both?"

"Why do you think Lois hasn't spoken to Ollie in all this time? Or why I can't find a civil word to say to Bruce whenever he's in town?" Lana sighed. "We didn't need you to tell us to know what happened. You were caught between the two. They told you you didn't have to choose. They were okay with it." She sighed. "But they weren't okay with it, were they? That's why you stopped being Watchtower. That's why you threw yourself into hunting and writing instead. _That's_ why you can't stay in one place at the same time because you worry you'll see them. And _that_ is why you're so _terrified_ by the fact that you _really_ like Sam and Dean!"

Chloe slid down the trailer, tears in her eyes.

"Oh _Chloe_." Lana sighed. "Sam and Dean _aren't_ Bruce and Ollie, okay? For one, they're _used_ to dealing with each other's bullshit, and _two_-."

That was when Lana heard the sniffle.

"Chloe?"

Chloe closed her eyes tightly as she stabbed at the tears.

Lana, not knowing what to say to comfort her best friend, just stayed on the phone with her and listened to her tears.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe smiled as she hugged Sam and then Dean, smiling up at Clark, who was by her side, before returning her attention to the brothers. "It was...unreal...meeting you two again and everything."

"Understatement of the year." Dean mumbled, leaning against the Impala, face closed off.

Sam just watched her, longing obvious on his face despite his attempts to hide it.

Chloe saluted John, who nodded back, before she turned to Clark. "Let's go?"

He nodded. "Jimbo's waiting for us in New Jersey...you know its not safe for New Jersey for him to be there without someone keeping an eye on him."

Chloe laughed, nodding, hand on his chest. "Let's go."

Together they turned and began walking towards her car.

Lois hesitated before walking up to John and jumping him...literally.

She jumped onto him, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and lips attacking his with hunger.

John, for his part, groaned into the kiss, turning and backing her into his truck.

Sam and Dean watched with obvious horror.

_Finally_ Lois tore herself from John and grinned seductively at him while pushing him away from her. "See you later, cowboy." Walking passed him, hips swaying, she waved distractedly to the boys. "Bye kids."

And then she joined the others in the backseat of the car, and Chloe drove away.

The three Winchesters watched them go.

Dean pushed away from the Impala, gaze dark. "I can't believe I fucking let that motherfucker leave with _my_ soulmate."

"Who said Azazel was talking about _you_ when he said that?" Sam snapped at him.

John looked between his sons and sighed, shaking his head as he went back to his truck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois had left earlier with John. After the shooting finished they were headed to John's cabin in the mountains not too far away from here for a weekend of 'communing with nature', which Chloe took to mean 'screwing like bunnies'. She was happy for her cousin, who was starting a positively sex-filed and apparently wonderful relationship, but as she readied her things to go and spend the next couple of days with Martha and Perry in Metropolis, she couldn't help but think about what Lana had told her on the phone.

Lois and Lana _had known_.

Sliding into her car, Chloe closed the door and looked at the steering wheel.

When Oliver and Bruce had told her they were men of the world, that they'd...shared...before...that she didn't have to _choose-_she'd had her reservations but she'd just been so _relieved_.

And it'd been wonderful.

It'd been _heaven_.

Until the jealousy and possessiveness had started.

They'd managed to share girls before, but apparently they couldn't share _her_.

It'd gotten to the point where it affected Green Arrow's and Batman's performances as a team, and that was where she'd had to draw the line and end things with both of them.

She'd had to leave the world she'd _adored_ and _thrived in_ behind because her being in it was now putting it in jeopardy.

And now she found herself somewhat in the same position.

And she was scared to _death_ about losing everything again.

She was a coward.

She knew she was.

That was why, as she turned on the ignition and headed out of the parking lot, she decided that once she reached Perry's she'd let him know that she wasn't doing Season Two of Supernatural Diaries.

She _couldn't_.

Instead she was taking a hiatus-a sabbatical-a _vacation_.

_Anything_.

She needed to be by herself right now.

And with that decision, she drove away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
